Hope From the Heart
by Continental Drifter
Summary: This is about the well-known Master Shifu and his past life. He finds a home to stay in forever and he becomes the well-known MASTER Shifu. Oogway brings him up very well.
1. 25 Years Ago

Hope from the Heart- 25 Years Ago

The night was cold and dark. Life was getting to be a little scarier. Food was scarce. Shifu walked around the Chinese markets as a little red panda child. He was alone, lost and scared. Shifu's mother and father were taken away to a faraway land where they were to be used as slaves, or murdered.

Shifu missed them very much. His despair and grief was indescribable and he was so young and innocent.

Shifu searched for shelter as rain stated pattering down on him, flattening his perky, straight ears. Desperate for shelter, Shifu sprinted into an unknown area for him. Directly before Shifu was the long staircase leading to the secret Jade Palace. In those years, the Jade Palace was unknown and less popular.

Shifu gasped as he looked up at the stairs. Thunder clashed and lightning bolted everywhere. Shifu was crying with terror. This was his first thunderstorm and he didn't know what to do or where to go.

Shifu dragged himself up the stairs, hoping that whoever was at the top would offer shelter. Shifu felt positive that if they didn't, he'd kill himself. There was no more happiness inside Shifu anymore. Only days ago, his mother and father would take Shifu and Blessing to the parks to play. Shifu would play 'Warriors of Kung Fu' with his sister. But now, the memories were over and there was no chance of it happening again.

Shifu made childish noises of agony as he pulled himself up those steps.

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs and saw the Jade Palace. It was a deserted area and there was nobody to be seen. Shifu glanced about and decided to stay under a tree or somewhere, in secret.

Suddenly, a fierce crash of thunder frightened Shifu and he fell back on the steps. He was tumbling down to the very bottom until a firm hand grabbed Shifu's paw and pulled him up. Like most children, they were meant to have pleasant manners and thank whoever saved them. But Shifu was in such a frightened state that he was crying.

Master Oogway took Shifu's paw and led him inside the Jade Palace to recover.

'And who might you be?' asked Master Oogway to Shifu. Shifu was still crying slightly but not as hard as before.

'I'm Shifu' sniffed the child, wiping his eyes with his paws.

'Where are you from?' Oogway asked eager to help the child find his parents after the storm.

'I don't know!' Shifu exclaimed unhelpfully and burst into tears again.

Master Oogway smiled kindly and asked where Shifu last saw his parents. Shifu stared at him with his eyes bugged out.

'They're gonna get killed. These bad wolves took them away. They said that my parents were going to be slaved of um...I think its Hen. Or Ben...' Shifu stammered.

'Shen?' gasped Oogway.

'Oh ya' Shifu replied blankly.

There was a moment's silence between the two. Oogway walked to the kitchen and made a warm cup of milk for Shifu. Shifu took it gratefully. After he had finished, he was full of energy again. This time, he was asking the questions.

'What is this place?' Shifu asked curiously, bouncing on the bed playfully.

'This,' Oogway began proudly 'is the grand Kung Fu place'

'I love Kung Fu!' Shifu blurted out 'Are you a master?'

Oogway smiled at Shifu's excitement as he said yes to Shifu's question. Oogway promised Shifu that training would be the immediate day after. Shifu looked down at his paws sadly.

'I have to go tomorrow. I can only stay here for a day. I have to keep moving around' Shifu sighed, almost depressed.

'Oh dear,' Oogway gasped 'but I will invite you to stay here. This is now your home, Shifu'

Shifu looked up and his eyes bugged out again. He gave Oogway a big grateful hug and thanked him a million times that Oogway looked a little annoyed with all the gratefulness.

Shifu settled into a real bed for the first time in three days. He slept peacefully. Oogway watched him in admiration and foretold that Shifu was going to be a great Kung Fu master. It was definitely in his blood.


	2. Teen Years

Hope from the Heart- Teen Years

'Oogway, look, I got news!'

Shifu raced to see Master Oogway who was taking a stroll by the Sacred Peach Tree. Shifu was in his late teens now. He had grown up with Master Oogway and was now a great Kung Fu master.

'Ah, I see,' Oogway observed, seeing the paper that Shifu was waving excitedly 'what has happened?'

'I've been invited to the graduation camp!' Shifu exclaimed, bouncing up and down like he used to do as a child.

'When?'

'In three weeks! Can I please go? It's at the Great Zeu Yeng River! Please, can I go?' begged Shifu desperately.

Oogway chuckled at Shifu's desperate want to attend the graduation camp. He kept shuffling along with Shifu tagging behind him, reporting on every single detail of what would take place at the camp. He mentioned that food would be provided and that all his friends were going. It was definitely going to be a very big camp.

'I'll think about it,' Oogway responded, deep in thought.

'I can go!' squealed Shifu, dancing about and waving the paper in the air 'YES!'

'But I didn't say that' Oogway said but was interrupted by Shifu's dancing and excitement.

So three weeks passed and Shifu had packed his bag, ready for the spectacular and first camping trip. Oogway farewelled him and shuffled back to the Jade Palace, hoping that Shifu would be safe. He knew that there were predators out there and the last thing he ever wanted was Shifu to be in danger.

Shifu arrived at the Great Zeu Yeng River and there was a camping area set up already and a large farewell poster saying 'WE'LL MISS YOU ALL!'

The camp was great and Shifu met many new people. But there was a girl in particular he'd never met before but he had a small liking to her. She was a red panda just like him and had beautiful purple eyes. She was definitely very beautiful in Shifu's eyes. Shifu had made friends with her and got to know her. They both liked each other very much but neither made any love confessions.

The saddest day came when everybody had to pack and leave for home. Shifu took a different bus than the female red panda, whose name was Mist. They were both very upset that they would never see each other again. But Shifu felt the most pain above them all.

'I'll visit you soon,' Shifu promised to Mist. She nodded sadly, for that was all she could do.

The whole bus trip was noisy and everybody was chattering. Shifu simply looked out the window in sadness, hoping they'd cross paths with each other soon. Shifu really loved Mist. But did she love him?

Shifu walked back to the Jade Palace and reported Oogway on everything that happened. He tried to keep a bright face as he told everything, but Oogway knew that there was a little bit of sadness inside Shifu.

'What is the matter, and why are you so upset?' Oogway interrupted as Shifu explained the activities they did during the camp.

Shifu sighed, knowing that he didn't really do a great job from hiding his great despair and loss of Mist. Shifu had been around a lot of other females but he knew that Mist was different and he loved her. However, he had never felt love before so he didn't take the initiative to express anything of his feelings.

Oogway comforted his sad partner and told him to keep hoping. When Shifu told him that he promised to Mist that he would visit her, Oogway was very pleased and told Shifu that he should visit her anytime sooner. Shifu agreed and kept on hoping for the right moment to come.

Days passed and Shifu hadn't had the time to go and make visits. He was so busy with the Kung Fu schedule. By now, Shifu was a young adult. He had fully devoted his life to Kung Fu. Oogway was very pleased with Shifu's efforts and did his best not to be driven away by pride.

Years passed. Oogway and Shifu still remembered Mist very well. Then, the day arrived and Shifu decided to go and find Mist. He was so determined to admit everything that he felt. If Mist did not accept his love, he would be broken hearted but not as broken hearted if he did not find her and never told her anything.

'Where does she live?' Oogway asked as Shifu was rummaging through many different bags and drawers.

'I'm trying to figure that out right...' Shifu was stopped and pulled out a piece of purple paper. Oogway assumed that Mist had written her address on a piece of paper for Shifu.

Shifu beamed brightly as he stared at the paper.

'Well?' Oogway said 'You must go and fulfil your destiny'

Shifu nodded and set off with a beautiful bouquet of tulips, roses and other beautiful flowers. There was a box he held that consisted of a beautiful necklace. He rang the doorbell nervously, hoping that Mist actually still remembered him.

A stranger opened the door and stared at Shifu in shock. 'I am married,' the lady said, stunned 'but what do you need?'

'Uh...do you know a red panda called Mist?' stammered Shifu, utterly shocked by the unexpected stranger at the door.

'I'm so sorry,' gasped the lady 'Mist's parents were murdered. We don't know where she went but she was most likely murdered as well. I'm so sorry'

Shifu was too stunned to say a word. He dropped everything he held and bolted into the deepest parts of the forests. After running for hours, trying to induce the details that had just occurred, he plonked himself down beside a tree and wept for hours straight.

Dusk came swiftly and Oogway was a little bit worried about Shifu. Oogway shuffled along the forests in search of his partner. He soon saw the two familiar ears of Shifu. They were usually perked upwards but they were flopped down sadly.

'My friend, what is the matter?' Oogway asked, settling down beside the mournful Shifu.

Shifu sniffed and looked up at Oogway with a tear stained face. Oogway had expected to hear that Mist had either not accepted Shifu or not remembered him. But Oogway too was too stunned to speak when Shifu explained what happened to Mist's family between tears. Oogway felt the pain too as he saw his friend break down into an uncontrollable fit of endless tears.

'I loved Mist,' Shifu sniffed 'I really did'

Oogway helped the young adult up and told him to believe still. He told Shifu to hope and hold onto the dream.

'Someday she will come back' Oogway foretold surely. Shifu wasn't sure but he wasn't completely against Oogway.

He continued to hope and stick to the dream of finding Mist.


	3. Pride's Injuries

Hope from the Heart- Pride's Injuries

'Ha! Aiiii-yaaa!'

'Very good, very good,' Master Shifu commented as the Furious Five attacked and trained with the course set up by Shifu.

'Tigress, you need more flexibility. Monkey- don't stand still for a second! Mantis, you-'

Squawk! Shifu spun around in anger. He really hated being disturbed while he was counselling his students. He expected to see a fan asking a stupid question but instead he saw Zeng, the clumsy duck messenger.

'Ah, Zeng,' smiled Shifu, calming down.

'Master Oogway wishes to see you' Zeng replied, his feathers fuzzed up as if he'd been attacked. Master Shifu ordered the Furious Five to continue the courses while he excused himself to see Master Oogway.

'Ah, hello, my friend,' Master Oogway said with a smile 'how are your young students?'

Shifu had met the 'Furious Five' while he was walking around in the busy markets. They were all little children and had made the name up together 'Furious Five'. All were Kung Fu fans and they begged Shifu to train them properly.

They were still very young and Shifu was very pleased with their great progress. They were so much better from the first time they trained. The first training session was the worst because Mantis was almost getting squashed, Viper was always getting tied into a knot, Crane couldn't fly so he literally fell down all the time, Monkey wasn't a very good swinger so he crashed into the wall and Tigress was too fast, so she constantly couldn't see where she was going and she ran into trees because of her speed and lack of concentration then.

But Shifu was determined to make them into Kung Fu masters and he did. Now, none of the accidents occur anymore.

'Oogway, what has happened?' asked Master Shifu.

A bolt of thunder crashed outside. Rain splattered. Oogway simply told Shifu to go outside to the main entrance. Shifu proceeded outside but saw the Furious Five crash into him.

'Tigress, what did I tell you about watching your speed?' exclaimed Shifu, annoyed.

'Sorry,' apologized Tigress, guiltily but a smirk creeping on her face because she thought it was funny.

'Now, why are you here?' asked Shifu.

'In case you haven't noticed, it's eleven o'clock now' Monkey said, glancing at the black cloud-covered moon and rainy weather.

'Very well,' sighed Master Shifu 'goodnight to you all'

The Furious Five cheered and bolted for the Jade Palace to get their good night's sleep. Shifu continued walking and he opened the main entrance gate. There was a small snow leopard cub crying in the thunderstorm right at the entrance.

Shifu took the cub inside and showed Master Oogway. The two both dried the cub and cared for it. Months later, the Furious Five headed to the markets for a lunch day. Tai Lung, the once baby snow leopard, had grown into a cub, a little younger than the Furious Five.

'Where are you going?' Master Shifu asked Viper who was slithering down the steps.

'To Mr Ping's noodle shop! I can't wait to try it!' Viper responded excitedly.

One of the others said something about a big fat panda but Master Shifu wasn't listening after that. Shifu introduced the training room to Tai Lung. Tai Lung was delighted to see it. He showed talent to Shifu when he started punching the children's training dummy.

Soon, Tai Lung and the Furious Five had grown up to be strong. They were all in their late teens. Master Shifu expressed a particular favouritism towards Tai Lung. The courageous and strong snow leopard was incredibly talented in Kung Fu. Shifu was extremely proud of him, but his pride did him no good later on.

The Dragon Warrior was going to be announced. Shifu continuously told Oogway that Tai Lung was definitely fit for the Dragon Warrior position. But Oogway 'saw darkness in him and refused to give Tai Lung the Dragon Scroll. Outraged, Tai Lung brought terror to the villagers and tried taking the scroll by force. Shifu had no choice but to destroy what he created. But how could he?' (Quoted from Kung Fu Panda). Shifu suffered physical injuries from Tai Lung's rage as he threatened Shifu for the scroll.

Tai Lung was taken away into Chorh-Gom Prison for his outrageously violent attacks.

Shifu had admitted to himself that his pride had undoubtedly prevented him from seeing what Tai Lung was turning into.


	4. Forgetfulness

Hope from the Heart- Forgetfulness

The gong rang and the days were normal again. The Furious Five, now fully grown and excellent masters were training. Unfortunately, Shifu was confined to bed until his injuries from Tai Lung had fully recovered.

The wounds were deep and the bruises were large. Shifu had a broken arm and was definitely in indescribable pain. So Oogway was taking Shifu's place.

There was a knock on the gate. Oogway excused himself from the Furious Five and shuffled towards the door. He saw a politely smiling female red panda. She was very beautiful and looked very familiar to a description Shifu once told Oogway.

'Hello, Master Oogway,' the female said sweetly 'I'm very sorry to disturb you but this is the only shelter I could find. My sister is in this area and she's really sick. I don't mean to disturb but I may need to-'

'Stay here?' asked Oogway in his old weak voice. He looked very excited. 'Of course you can stay here!' Oogway was assuming that the female was looking for Shifu.

'I seem to have forgotten your name' sighed Oogway apologetically as he led her towards the training room for her to watch the Furious Five.

'Oh, I haven't introduced myself,' explained the girl kindly 'I'm Mist'

'Mist,' repeated Oogway and brightened up 'ah, now I remember'

'Huh?' asked Mist, confused about the 'remember' part.

Oogway looked at Mist, confused as well. Then, he thought that if he mentioned the name of Shifu, she would remember.

'Master _Shifu _trained these students' Oogway explained, trying to sound a little bit casual so that Mist wouldn't assume he was rubbing anything in.

'That's very nice. He must've trained them well,' admired Mist as she watched the Furious Five train.

Oogway sighed as he realised that Mist's tone of voice was very polite. There was no sign of recognition in her voice. She kept watching the five.

'Pardon me,' Oogway said 'I will be back'

Mist nodded and continued watching. Finally, training had finished and the Furious Five went to talk to the newcomer. Even Tigress seemed very interested in her. They all chatted and mostly talked about Kung Fu.

'I've heard your name before,' Tigress said, vaguely remembering hearing the name from a very long time ago 'but I can't seem to find out who said it!'

They all laughed and assured Tigress that it wouldn't worry her too much. They actually invited Mist to accompany them to lunch! Crane had chosen Mr Ping's noodle shop again. The last time they went there was when they were very young and they were only kids.

'But that panda's so...' Monkey began.

'Fa-' Crane was about to finish but was interrupted by Viper.

'Furry!'

Mist understood that the panda that worked there with his duck dad was quite big. But Mist agreed to accompany them for lunch because she liked them a lot and they were very kind to her. Tigress even agreed to come too because she seemed interested in Mist.

Meanwhile, Oogway had rushed over to Shifu, who was resting in bed.

'News, Shifu!' exclaimed Oogway excitedly 'Mist is here!'

'Eh?' responded Shifu, dumbly.

'M-I-S-T' replied Master Oogway, still excited 'Don't you remember? Think back twenty- five years ago'

'Eh?' replied Shifu again.

'Eh?' asked Oogway as well. Now they were both confused.

'Who's Mist?' Shifu asked. Oogway nearly fainted. He was so happy that Mist had come. All those years of hoping and now Shifu had forgotten her. Oogway sighed and departed the room, leaving Shifu very confused.

As Oogway left he saw a scrunched piece of paper in the bottom of the bin. The piece of paper was purple and...

'Shifu!' gasped Oogway, stunned 'Did you give up on your hoping?'

He pointed towards the purple piece of paper that was definitely from Mist. It had the address of her home. Shifu turned over and looked at the purple piece of paper that Oogway seemed so stunned about.

'I was sorting out my room and I just found it. I don't even know who it's from' Shifu said.

Oogway wanted to faint. He wasn't disappointed in Shifu but he was very sad that Shifu had forgotten his teen love. He remembered that Shifu had loved Mist so much and how he broke down into tears when he heard that the family was murdered. Now Mist was alive and Shifu had forgotten her, vice versa.

Oogway decided to leave Shifu to unravel all the pieces and start to remember everything that had happened. It was definitely the time for Shifu to start to remember twenty-five years back...


End file.
